Episode 7448 (11th March 2016)
Plot Charity considers moving to The Woolpack when she buys Diane's share of the place. Noah is uninterested, making it clear he will be staying with Cain and Moira. Emma and James are excited to discuss buying one of Rakesh's flat conversions. She's concerned when Ross mentions Charity wants to meet up and encourages Ross to keep her onside. Chrissie thanks Andy for his advice about her dad's DNA test. She decides the future is more important than the past. Wanting Charity out of her house, Moira drops all of her belongings at the pub. Megan and Jai are informed there's a strong chance Eliza will develop cerebral palsy. Charity has an idea when Ross walks into the pub with Moses as Doug and Chas push her to hand over the money. Megan struggles with the news about Eliza. Charity pushes Ross to set up the chop shop with her again but he refuses. He tries to dissuade her from becoming involved in Moses' life, telling her how James and Emma will be better parents for him than him or her ever will. He adds that Emma has even begun looking for a place for her and James to move into with Moses. Charity is thoughtful but still insists on spending some time with Moses. Pearl tries to set Harriet up with a client from the vets, but she's not interested. Megan is snapped out of her low state when Charity makes digs about Eliza and Robbie in the street. She pins Charity up against a wall and warns her she has a lonely life ahead of her. Rakesh carries out some work around the construction site in the builders absence in an effort to save money. Rishi offers him and Priya space at Holdgate Farm until they get back on their feet. Charity heads to see Emma, where she twists the knife by using Moses as a bargaining tool. Bernice encourages Chrissie to take advantage of being single as she laments the start of her divorce proceedings. Megan goes to see Eliza and vows to remain strong for her. Charity tells Emma that she can keep Moses - in exchange for £50,000, threatening to expose that Emma kidnapped Noah if she doesn't comply. Cast Regular cast *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *James Barton - Bill Ward *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) Guest cast *Dr Galloway - Niall Costigan Locations *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and living room *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Kitchen *Main Street *The Woolpack - Forecourt and public bar *Café Main Street - Interior *Hotten General Hospital - Doctor's office and NICU *Woodbine Cottage - Living room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,460,000 (21st place). Category:2016 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes